They don't like me huh?
by Fatfan12345
Summary: Okay. There is too much stuff and characters in this story for me to summarize. MORE problems you don't have to deal with on DA or And I still don't care what jerks have to say. Unless you have something constructive (doesn't have to be nice) to say then don't bother messaging me.


Dman was reading "THEY KNOW I CAN'T READ!" Dman yelled interrupting the narrative… that jerk. Anyways Dman was holding a book adaptation of whatever the halo series is anymore before he threw it in the dumpster

"Okay so people on don't like me huh? A bunch of pretentious losers don't like me… the only thing better would be if Hitler didn't like me." Dman said before taking a drink

"In the dumpster" A voice said whispered

"Wizza what?" Dman got up and went to the dumpster only to have Hank hill shoryuken Dman into the air then on his butt

"Dang Twig boy! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hank yelled as he climbed out of the dumpster

"So you wanna fight huh, Hill?" Dman asked before drawing Smiley his Zamboto off his back

"Gladly." Hank said taking a tiger style fighting stance

"WARGARBLE! WARGARBLE! WARGARLBE!" Dman ran at Hank ready to swing Smiley before Hank punched him in the face again knocking Dman over "Gah! This whole sucking at fighting when it's funny thing is getting old!" Dman yelled as he got back up

"Hold on a minute." Celestia said as she came next to Dman with two laser katanas on her back "This is my fight." Celestia smiled

"Finally." Hank said taking out a karate kusarigama "We… are going to do it." Hank said glaring with determination

"Well that's obvious. Loser's the bottom bitch." Celestia said

"Agreed." Hank said before they charged at each other. Hank swung the chain catching one of Celestia's laser katanas but Celestia whipped the laser katana making the taut chain sway till Celestia got Hank off his feet spinning him by the chain till Hank let go of his kusarigama getting ready to drop kick Celestia. Just before hitting her Celestia caught his leg. Hank swung his fist but Celestia blocked it. Hank then flipped Celestia who took to the air not noticing she had dropped Hank's kusarigama

"So… like… am I not in this story anymore?" Dman asked as Hank leaped thirty feet in the air to cold cock Celestia, who shot a bolt of magic which Hank dodged. Then Dman noticed Twilight and Nightmare moon making out "Hey! Celestia's fighting! You outta be worried and- Aw screw it. Watching these too make out is more interesting." Dman said shrugging his mind off the fight and onto the lesbian love scene in front of him

"I've got the strangest feeling somebody's gonna kick his ass." Hank said looking over at Dman

"Most people feel that way about that freak." Celestia said casually

Hank turned his attention back to Celestia who was still flying "I am gonna hammer your damn ass!" Hank yelled

"Montra!" Celestia yelled flying right at Hank so fast the sound barrier broke. But Hank blocked her with his arms as the force if her flying still pushed Hank back he still had his work boots firmly on the ground

"Propane…" Hank started as his hands glowed "And Propane…" Celestia pulled back and sweep kicked Hank, knocking him off his feet before Celestia round house kicked Hank into space "Accessories!" Hank shouted shooting a beam of propane and propane accessories at Celestia who was smashing into the earth by the force of the beam. "That's a clean burning attack I tell you what." Hank said before he began descending back to earth

"I'LL PUT YOU OFF THIS ERF!" Liz lemon shouted as she flew into space on a stream of magic which emitted from her skateboard till she punched Hank not only into space but onto the moon

"What!? Why don't you go down to hell and go work for the devil!" Hank yelled

"Grant me strength oh Oprah!" Liz proclaimed as she drew a glowing rainbow sword and charged right at Hank.

But then Edd grimly blocked it with a magic laser shield "Oh gimmie a break!" Edd said

"FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP FRIENDS!" Celestia yelled flying a tank onto the moon. Shooting calculator at Hank and Edd out of the mane cannon

"What!? We lost the game!?" Hank said in shock

"Now where are my hot dog wiener franks?" Edd asked "Oh wait they're right here." Edd pulled out a pack of hot dogs blocking the calculators before Celestia began charging the tank right for them.

"I am the mac daddy of Heimlich county!" Hank caught the tank by the barrel and began spinning it.

"Shark farts!" Liz yelled charging at hank with the remains of hr rainbow sword

"Oh gimmie a break!" Edd proclaimed as he threw a knife at Liz who karate punched the knife into the vacuum of space

"SPACE!" Proclaimed the space core till the knife hit it. And the Space core began to sink as everything began to shake

"Now you've done it." Celestia flew out of the tank and Hank dropped it as they turned to the void of space and saw a boulder start to roll towards them

"RRRRUUUUUNNNNN!" Hank yelled as they began running away from the giant boulder "RUN! RUN!" Hank yelled till he saw the fear in Celestia's face "STOP LOOKIN AT ME, BOY! WATCH THE BALL!" Hank ordered and Celestia snapped to it and began running even faster back to earth

Then Batman punched the boulder back into space "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

"Batman… was like a son to me." Hank said sadly

"What? This is exactly why gender roles are disgusting. If a woman said that then she would be boring. But since a man said it he's a heart felt character!" Liz complained

"Let's adopt him." Celestia said looking to Hank

"What?!" Hank said

"Sure. Let's adopt, Batman." Celestia said before leaning in Hank's spleen "We'll find out his secret identity when he's sleep." Celestia whispered to Hank's spleen

Then Raiden from Rising revengeance walked by

"Sup?" Hank asked

"Sup." Raiden said walking away

"I must say I must say!" Edd grimly cheered

"Yay I saved the day!" Dman proclaimed before Twilight kicked him in the nuts

"Shut up Dman! Nobody loves you!" Twilight yelled

"Oh god. Twilight, you're so hot when you're beating up trash." Nightmare moon said panting with arousal.

"Well in that case let's have lesbian kids." Twilight said with a seductive smile

"Yay!" Nightmare moon cheered

Celestia then came over. Her stomach protruding "Now I'm hella pregnant with Batman!" Celestia said

"I'm batman!" Batman proclaimed from inside Celestia's ribs

"Batman hill." Hank said happily thinking about it

"Oh nose!" Twilight said in shock "They're more pregnant kids having then we are!" Twilight said in distress

"Now we need to have more babies!" Nightmare moon shouted

"FOUR HUNDRED BABIES!" They shouted together

And then Celestia ate a falafel

"You ain't no falafel!" Applejack said to Dman who was in the falafel

"CARATE!" Dman yelled and then a car fell on Applejack before Celestia ate Dman with her snail mouth. Yep she still has that

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix wright yelled before he blew up a nuclear bomb killing all of them

"So… what? Is it over?" Dman asked

"Nah I don't feel like being dead." Celestia said casually "Didn't I eat you?" Celestia asked

"Oh yeah…" Dman burst into flames "Meh."

"That boy ain't right." Hank said disdainfully

And then Scott Shelby from Heavy rain crashed a mail truck

"Hi! I'm Scott!" Scott proclaimed

"Damn it!" Hank said angrily "Mister, I have begun to project my anger onto you." Hank said before Scott drew the keyblade

"Fucking asshole!" Scott yelled charging at Hank

Celestia got in front of Hank "GOOOOOOOOOGGGGLLEEE!" Celestia shouted as a google of swords appeared and started flying towards Scott

"I came to see Gordi!" Scott proclaimed deflected the swords as fast as they flew at him before Celestia flew at Scott with two light sabes

"Stop you're pregnant!" Hank yelled

Edd got between them taking the Keyblade through his chest

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Hank yelled before collapsing into tears "He's dead… that twig boy's dead. I tell you what…" Hank took off his glasses wiping a tear away

Liz clutched Edd's dying body "You dummy." Liz whispered to Edd before tossing him out a window

"Okay. Gotta find a way to get to Gordi Kramer." Scott said

And then they went to dennys

The end


End file.
